Letting Her Go
by MasterCaster
Summary: Asgore has to accept that his little sister won't always remain by his side. (Altertale/Alterswap au)


It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. And on days like those, kids like you...Should be getting to the church, the wedding is about to start!

Entering the church, we see a young adult goat monster with messy, yellow hair and some smaller hairs on his chin wearing a purple tux and looking rather nervous.

"Oh, howdy. I'm Asgore, Asgore Dreemur. I'm supposed to be on watch for hu...sorry, just thinking about the past. Now you may be asking what a lazy monster like me is doing in a church wearing purple tuxedo. Well let me give you a rundown. It's been eight years since Chara freed us all from the underground. Monsters now have a place back on the surface and there has been peace against us and humans ever since. King Sans has finally put down his crown and got redemption for the previous six humans. Him and his brother, Papyrus who I used to talk to outside of the ruins finally made amends and you can tell that both of them are happy. Their kid brother, Gaster now lives with them as well. I work at Muffet's diner serving the best tea in town so everything's fine with me. Until my sister got engaged..."

Asgore looks into the mirror and fixes his collar.

"My little sister, The Terrific Toriel always had a thing for Ex-King Sans. Sometime after we left the surface, they started dating. And a few months back, Sans proposed to my sister. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them but...Toriel's all grownup. She doesn't need this fluff ball anymore. That...kinda scares me. For these last few months, I've been looking back on the times me and Tori had together. Sometimes, I take a little walk through the empty underground just to clear my mind. I knew that she would get married one day but I was kinda hoping she waited another eight years. Frequently, I wish that Chara would "accidentally" reset and bring us all back into the underground. But that would be selfish of me, to hold back my family and friends all because I can't let go."

Asgore looks through a nearby door to see the chapal. He saw old friends fill the pews, facing the alter.

Sans stood next to the church podium with Papyrus as his best man standing next to him.

"ARE YOU READY, SANS?" Papyrus asked with a grin

Sans never-fading smile beamed towards his little brother.

"ready as i'll ever be." he answered

Asgore closed the door as he headed for the back where his sister is located. Asgore finally reaches his destination and sees his only sibling all dressed up in a pink wedding gown. Her white fur shined and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Toriel was surrounded by other women like Undyne, Alphys, Chara, Shyren, and Muffet.

Toriel noticed her brother and smiled.

"How do I look, gorey?" she asked

Asgore chuckled and held up his thumbs.

"Like a treasure." he answered

A few minutes later, everyone took their seats as the bridesmaids stood at the alter. Toriel stood outside the entrance of the chapel with her brother.

"So this is it. The next step of your life." said Asgore

Toriel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm quite nervous." Toriel responded

Asgore nodded.

"You'll do fine. It's a shame that none of our parents are here so dad can't walk you down the isle." said Asgore

Toriel looked down.

"I really wish I knew them. But wherever they are, I know that they are happy." she said

Asgore looked back on that day when his father, Asriel, fell into the core and was erased from existence and everyone's memories except Asgore's. As much as he believed that he was dead, Asgore couldn't shake the feeling that their father was still alive.

"Well, I better go find a seat." said Asgore as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Toriel called

Asgore stopped and turned towards his sister. She then grabbed his hand.

"I read somewhere that if a girl is having her wedding and the parents aren't in the picture then her older brother can be an exception."

Asgore's breath was caught.

"Do you want to walk me down the isle?" Toriel asked

Asgore's lip quivered as he made a smile.

"Gladly." he answered

The siblings shared a hug.

"Awww. Ain't this sweet!"

The two broke the hug and looked to see Little Gaster and Temmie staring at them. Gaster is the ring bearer and Temmie is the flower boy.

Toriel immediately placed her hands over her mouth.

"You two look sooooo cute!" Toriel giggled

Gaster blushed as Temmie tried to pretend that he wasn't blushing.

Asgore couldn't resist the urge to pick on his ex-enemy once more.

"So you're the flower boy, Temmie?" Asgore asked with a scowl

Temmie hissed.

"Chara convinced me to do it!" he defended

Gerson poked his head through the door.

"They're ready to start!" He gawked.

Gaster and Temmie entered the alter. A crowd aw awwws were heard.

"Oh, Shut Up!" Temmie yelled.

Toriel wrapped her arm around Asgore's right arm.

"Are you ready?" Toriel questioned

Asgore slowly nodded.

The wedding theme began to play as the two entered the chapel.

A lot of people looked in awe as Asgore walked his little sister down the isle. Toriel blushed as Asgore was lost in his thoughts. He saw that they were slowly approaching the alter. He wants to enjoy these last few seconds before he lets his sister go to live her life.

They finally made it to the alter. Toriel unwrapped her arm and began to walk up the stage steps only to feel someone grab her hand. She looked to see Asgore holding her hand, struggling to let go. But he couldn't.

Asgore began to breath heavily as his eyes became wet.

"I don't want to let you go..." Asgore whimpered

Toriel wrapped her brother into a hug.

"Though life will lead us into different directions, we will always be together."

Toriel then placed her hand on the side of Asgore's face.

"Thank you for everything, big brother." said Toriel

Asgore shedded a few tears as his grip on Toriel's hand loosened.

For all of his life, Asgore always saw Toriel as the little girl he protected, the little girl who's shoes he tied for school, the little girl who he comforted when she had nightmares. But now Toriel was no longer that little girl. She is now a young woman.

Asgore released his grasp of Toriel's and allowed her to live her life. He watched as she approached her fiancé.

Asgore sat in a pew and watched the ceremony take place. Toriel and Sans told have their vows and ended their wedding with a kiss. During that time, Asgore wiped his tears knowing that his sister was happy.

Later at the ceremony, Asgore watched as the newlyweds smashed cake in each others face. Papyrus became irritated with Sans after he threw a blueberry pie on his clothes but retaliated by smearing banana pudding on his brother's face.

Then came the part with the slow dance. Sans and Toriel held each other close as they slowly moved from side to side. Then Toriel grabbed the microphone.

"Can I ask my brother to come up, please?" she asked

Asgore walked into the middle of the crowd and towards his sister.

"One last dance, brother?" she asked with a smile

Asgore beamed as he held his sister's hands.

Everyone watched with sad smiles as the long time best friends danced slowly. Temmie wipes his face because he "had something in his eyes."

After Asgore and Toriel has their dance, Toriel through the bouquet of flowers into the group of women. Undyne accidentally caught the bouquet and shyly looked over towards Asgore. Asgore responded with a blush.

Later, it was time for the two to go. They were headed to Paris for their honeymoon so they had to leave in the morning.

Asgore bid Toriel farewell as she and Sans left to start their life together. The male goat monster stayed behind to help clean up. He did it with a smile.

A few weeks later...

Asgore's friends apartment to celebrate his birthday. Toriel and Sans came back from Paris and they seem very excited about something. After blowing out the candles, Asgore saw Toriel holding a big bag.

"Now close your eyes!" Toriel giggled

Asgore shrugged as he closed his eyes. He then heard shuffling and a few gasps.

"hold up your arms." said Sans

Asgore raised his hands into the air as he felt some sorta shirt being wrapped around his arms.

"Okay, open your eyes." said Toriel

Asgore opened his eyes to see his guests smiling bright and Chara hopping in place. Papyrus held Sans tight.

"Look at your shirt." Toriel squeaked

Asgore looked down at his torso to see that he was wearing a white shirt shirt with bold red letters written on top. It took him a few minutes for Asgore to figure out what it was saying.

"World's Greatest Uncle"?" he said


End file.
